


Teenage Success Skills

by Nutkin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, High School, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Supernatural Kink Meme, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutkin/pseuds/Nutkin
Summary: At Jensen's high school, he's the perfect student and resident ice queen. Everyone wants to date him, or at least get into his pants – guys and girls, jocks and nerds – but the ones who try always get shot down. No one has any idea that under his frosty, perfectly composed exterior, there's a slut who can only be set free by one person:  Jared, the gorgeous older guy who lives next door. Jared's taught Jensen everything about sex. Dirty, kinky sex. And Jensen is an excellent student.





	Teenage Success Skills

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to fill a kink meme prompt. Please note the tags! While this isn't technically underage (Jensen is a high school senior), I feel I should emphasize that the adult/teen age difference and caring mentor dynamic is a major kink here.

Sixth period AP English with Ms. Blitz is harder to get into than North Korea.  
  
Not only is she reasonably hot, the lady has a PhD in the subject. No one knows what she's doing there, but the student body falls into two categories: the ones who want in her classes so they can stare at her tits, and the ones trying to get in for the transcript gold.  
  
Jensen didn't exactly break a sweat to get in – he's basically got the whole secretary pool at Parker High eating out of his hand – but he fell into the latter category, and days like this are... hard.  
  
Or maybe that's just his dick.  
  
Normally he'd be interested in the discussion, he really would. Everyone knows Jensen's the top of the senior class, and you don't get to be editor of the school newspaper, captain of the debate team, and universally acknowledged as Most Likely to Succeed by daydreaming in class. Normally he'd be in there challenging arguments and showing off how well he knows the book – enjoying the only reward for devoting five hours a night to homework – and trying to make sure he'll get a letter of recommendation from Ms. Blitz, which will pretty much cinch his Ivy apps.  
  
But it's a Tuesday, and that means he's got a load of Jared's come tucked up inside of him, held in place with a buttplug that's just a little too big to ignore. It's not nearly as big as Jared's cock, but it's about as thick as two of his fingers. If Jensen flexes his hole around the neck of it, he can almost put himself right where he was this morning – bent over the arm of Jared's couch with his backpack at his feet, holding himself open as Jared ground his hips against Jensen's ass and shot his load in there.  
  
"Keep that warm for me," Jared had said when he plugged him up, giving his ass a little slap and leaving Jensen to stuff his hard cock into his briefs and pull his pants up. Sometimes Jared doesn't let him come for hours – he says it helps Jensen learn discipline, which he needs if he's ever going to have that high-powered law career he wants – but he's never made Jensen wait all day long.  
  
Until now.  
  
"And don't go jerking off in the boy's room or anything, kiddo. I'll be checking on you after school, and I know how big your loads are when you have to wait. Don't disappoint me."  
  
Honestly, Jensen was the disappointed one – but he was also grudgingly impressed. He's still impressed now, sweating through the last class of the day with his cock still threatening to spring into a massive boner at any minute.  
  
Jared's got this thing where he's just... always in control. He knows how to avoid giving into temptation. He keeps a tight grip on his desires and impulses, never getting immediate satisfaction when he knows waiting will get him something better. That's why Jensen's always been fascinated with him – this buff, easy-going guy who isn't even thirty and already has such an awesome career he can afford a place in the neighborhood that Jensen's parents spent years saving for.  
  
That's a guy who has a lot to teach, and Jensen's always been a good student.  
  
"I won't," Jensen had said, buckling his belt and straightening his shirt. His cock was still awkwardly fat and thick in his briefs, but he had the long trudge to school ahead of him, and that would give him enough to will it into submission. "You know I can be good."  
  
Jared had just smirked at him, glancing out his front curtains to make sure Jensen's parents had already taken off for work. Once they were sure the coast was clear, they parted ways – Jared off to fight for justice at the law firm, and Jensen to first period Civics with a thick load of jizz in his hole.  
  
_I'll be checking on you after school_ , Jared said. It's crazy how rolling those simple little words around in his head can make Jensen's whole body flush over.  
  
"Mr. Ackles?"  
  
Ms. Blitz lifts her eyebrows at him, but Jensen doesn't miss the indulgent little smile playing around her mouth. She's always been pretty fond of him, and honestly, it's not like Jared's the only one who's ever wanted to go all Humbert Humbert on Jensen's ass.  
  
He's just the only one who's ever made Jensen want to turn into a slutty, fucked-out Lolita.  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to remember the location of a passage I wanted to quote," Jensen says with a sheepish shrug. The movement makes the fabric of his sweater drag over his sore nipples, another silent reminder of Jared. "What was the question?"  
  
"Moral relativism," she says, perching on the edge of her desk. "Is the narrator biased against—"  
  
The bell rings then, making Jensen's heart jump into his throat and his dick twitch in his pants.  _Finally._  
  
Mr. Blitz throws her hands in the air. "Fine, that's all for today."  
  
Jensen tries to stay cool as he collects his books and follows the mob of other students out into the hall, but there's a secret thrill of adrenaline racing through his veins.  
  
He and Jared rarely get the chance to fuck around in the mornings – just once a week, if that. Jared's fanatical about keeping their stuff discreet, at least anywhere Jensen's parents might see and usually they agree it's too risky for Jensen to double back from his walk to school just to grab a quickie.  
  
Most of the time they just have that scrap of time between school getting out and Jensen's parents getting home from work – Jared has the luxury of flexible hours – and the occasional evenings Jensen's parents go out.  
  
They had even less time when Jensen was still had Math Club meetings after school three times a week – but he doesn't regret resigning from his post even a little, no matter how much it might fuck up his transcript. He'd resign three times over if it meant more mind-blowing orgasms on Jared's cock.  
  
"Whoa, dude, way to nearly run me over."  
  
Jensen slows his stride as Danneel falls in step next to him, throwing him a skeptical look.  
  
"Sorry," he says, shifting his stack of books so he's carrying them a little lower. "What's up?"  
  
If anyone in the world would notice the barely-there tent in the front of his pants, it's her – Danneel's the closest thing he has to a best friend, and she's nearly as much of an uptight, overachieving neat-freak as Jensen. Between the two of them they have a list of talents about a mile long, but number one on that list is spotting flaws and weaknesses, both in themselves and other people.  
  
They'd be a match made in Heaven, if Jensen weren't a cockslut for his twenty-six year old neighbor.  
  
"Apparently Jenny Benton got into Stanford. Early Admission. Can you believe it?"  
  
Jensen frowns. "Early Admission decisions haven't even been mailed yet."  
  
"I guess her dad is chummy with some guy in the admissions department. Anyway, everyone knows Stanford is just for people who can't get into Brown, which is for people who can't get into Harvard or Yale, so fuck her. She's throwing a party this weekend, and I will happily drink her ghetto beer and wish her well."  
  
Jensen snorts, juggling his books and his almost-boner as he spins through his locker combination. "Yeah, uh, have fun with that."  
  
Danneel rolls her eyes and yanks her own locker open. "Seriously? You won't come? Jenny only announced the party this afternoon, and I've already had Ashley and that hot blond drama kid ask me if you were going."  
  
"Dillon?" Jensen says absently, picking through his textbooks and shoving the ones he'll need later into his backpack. "In his wildest, most desperate wet dreams."  
  
"I don't get it," she says, thumbing through some papers on the shelf in her locker. "You know as well as I do that sex releases endorphins, which is highly beneficial to anyone under large amounts of stress. And you know you could basically have anyone at this school. So why are you determined to be the forty-year-old virgin? Newsflash: saving it for marriage isn't cool if you're a guy."  
  
Jensen lost his virginity when he was sixteen.  
  
Jared had been fingering him pretty regularly by then, working his hole open while he sucked on Jensen's cock – and when Jensen sucked his. One night Jensen was so punch-drunk from the relentless teasing on his prostate, he'd practically  _cried_  over how much he wanted to get fucked.  
  
Jared had worked the head of his cock in slowly, letting Jensen's hole adjust to the fat, fleshy weight of it – but once he stretched and got used to it, Jared fucked him so hard the mattress squeaked and the bedposts knocked against the walls. By the end of the night he'd been bent into at least five different positions, taken two loads of come, and he couldn't sit comfortably for almost a week.  
  
Jensen ducks to grab his AP Chem book and shrugs, trying to ignore the way his ass flexes around his plug.  
  
"We've been over this, what, six dozen times? I'm just not interested in hooking up with these losers. I'm saving myself for college men, okay?"  
  
"Whatever, prude."  
  
Jensen's phone buzzes in his pocket, making a funny prickle of warmth run over his skin. He fishes it out and thumbs it on, eyebrows creeping up at the text:  _I'm picking you up today. Meet me at the corner. Hope you're doing good._  
  
It's so very Jared. To anyone else it would look totally normal, no big deal, but Jensen knows exactly what he's saying. He's saying,  _I hope you're a good boy who kept my come inside of you all day, because that means you get some more._  He's saying,  _I hope you're ready to suck my cock and swallow._  He's saying, _I hope you're going to give me a reason to suck on your little boy-tits until you scream and beg._  
  
Jensen totally is.  
  
"I gotta run," he says apologetically, flashing Danneel a grin. "My mom's freaking out about this dinner party she's throwing."  
  
"Yeah, no problem," she says, spinning the dial on her locker. "Call me later."  
  
People call out to him as he weaves his way through the parking lot, offering rides and asking if he's going to that party, but Jensen barely hears them. His ears buzz with the sound of his own pulse, and his limbs all tingle with nerves and tension as he makes his way down to the end of the block.  
  
Jared's car sticks out even in a neighborhood full of nice ones, sleek and black and angular, and just seeing it on the side of the street up ahead makes warmth pool in Jensen's stomach. Jared must notice him right about the same time, because it glides up to meet him, the passenger window sliding down.  
  
Jensen puts a hand on the top of the car and leans in to smirk at him, a fresh flush settling over his skin.  
  
Jared hadn't been fully dressed in the morning – he was still in the low-slung pajama bottoms and t-shirt he sleeps in – but now he's in full lawyer mode. Black suit, green shirt, matching tie. Shoes so shiny Jensen could probably see his reflection in them.  
  
He looks like a fucking  _adult_ , sexy and powerful, and it hits Jensen again, right in the gut, how lucky he is. His friends have to chug cheap beer at parties and fumble around in the dark to get off, and he gets this. He gets Jared.  
  
"How much, baby?" Jared grins, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up," Jensen says, yanking the door open and tossing his backpack in the foot-well. "This ass is priceless."  
  
"Really?" Jared feigns confusion, knitting his eyebrows and pursing his lips. "I was under the impression you just gave it up for free."  
  
Jensen's cheeks go warm as he glances over at him and settles into the passenger seat. He can't help it; sometimes he gets these weird butterflies in his stomach around Jared, even now. Even with half the kids at school following him around like lost puppies, crushing on him so obviously it's kind of painful to watch.  
  
With Jared he isn't that guy – the one who wins every academic prize and election and breaks freshman hearts. He's just Jensen, and sometimes that's kind of scary.  
  
"Just for you," he says, buckling the seatbelt.  
  
The smile on Jared's mouth is small, but deep enough to tease out a dimple in his cheek. It makes Jensen's cock throb.  
  
Jared glides out into the stream of traffic and reaches over casually, resting his hand rests high on Jensen's thigh. He rubs at the inseam of his slacks, glancing in the rearview mirror and switching lanes as his fingers creep higher.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you today," he says, his big, veiny hand coming to rest right over Jensen's cock. It twitches to life under the warm, heavy pressure, swelling half-hard like it's been threatening to all day. "I had a grand jury meeting, and through the whole thing I was just thinking about what I wanted to do when I got you home."  
  
"Yeah?" Jensen bites his bottom lip when Jared just all-out gropes him, feeling him up like – shit, he doesn't even know. Like the fucking prom date Jensen's never had. "What did you decide?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jared says, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. The fingers of his other hand are just resting over Jensen's aching cock, only pressing down a little harder when they go over a bump in the road. "'Cause I'm not taking you home. I'm not waiting another minute before I look at your little hole."  
  
Jensen sucks a breath in through his teeth, fingers curling around the edge of the armrest as he tries to not just come right there in his khakis.  
"Wh—" He can't even get the word out at first, his breathing is so uneven. "Where are we going?"  
  
Jared chuckles, finally taking that teasing hand off Jensen's dick. "Like you care. You can't wait to show me, can you? You'd drop your pants in the middle of the street if I told you to."  
  
Sometimes Jared hisses words like that in Jensen's ear, but in the air conditioned interior of his BMW, with the radio playing softly in the background and his tone casual and easy, they sound even nastier than usual. Jensen's whole body flushes and thrums, because it doesn't sound like an insult or a tease – it sounds like a fact.  
  
"God, yeah," he sighs, clutching his knees so he doesn’t just jerk himself off right there. "School sucked. I couldn't concentrate on anything, because every time I moved I just thought about you and how much I wanted... this."  
  
Jared turns suddenly, taking them off the main road and down an alleyway. For a second Jensen's confused, trying to figure out what they're doing, and then Jared kills the engine and looks over at him expectantly.  
  
"You – here?" Jensen says. "Seriously? Someone could see us."  
  
"Nah," Jared says, leaning forward and glancing out the windshield, looking up at the buildings hemming them in. "These offices have been empty for months. And we've got tinted windows, anyway. Come on, get in the backseat."  
  
Jensen's legs feel like jelly when he fumbles the car door open and moves to the backseat, landing with a thud. His heart's pounding like he just ran a mile, and when Jared slides in next to him, Jensen's cock strains so hard it might just bust through the seam of his pants.  
  
"Show me," Jared says simply.  
  
Jensen shuts his eyes, his hands tugging frantically to yank up his sweater and fumble his belt open. The foot-wells in Jared's car are pretty spacious, but it's still cramped when he lifts his hips up off the seat and tugs his pants and briefs down around his thighs.  
  
His cock bobs right up, as hard and pink as when Jared makes him wear a cock-ring. Jensen lets out a sigh of relief, but he doesn't dare touch it yet – and when he darts a glance over at Jared, he really wishes he could.  
  
For the first time since Jensen got in the car, Jared finally looks like he's actually on Jensen's level. He's not the blushing type, but Jensen knows how to read him pretty well – he sees the way Jared's thick chest moves a little quicker with his breaths, the intensity of his gaze where it's fixed on Jensen's cock, and that dark, almost scary way his mouth tenses into a smile.  
  
"You really were a good boy today, huh?"  
  
His voice comes out in a low rumble that makes Jensen's balls clench up pathetically, he's on such a hair-trigger. For Jared.  
  
"Yeah," he says, swallowing and trying to will his voice to not break, or something equally embarrassing. "I didn't – touch myself, or anything."  
  
"I can tell. God, look at that. You're so fucking hard. Does it hurt?"  
  
Jensen drops his head back on the seat, blinking dazedly up at the ceiling of the car and trying to think straight.  _Does_  it hurt? He can barely tell – he's used to aches and stings and desperation being a huge part of what he does with Jared. These days his brain just interprets those feelings as the precursor to something really, really good.  
  
"Kinda," he finally says. "But... in a good way. 'Cause you told me I couldn't get off, so – so it's for you."  
  
His hips jerk up when he says it, just a little, but enough that it's noticeable. God, he's such a slut. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to keep it together. Trying to not focus on the fact that he can smell Jared's aftershave and deodorant and skin, and he could probably rub one out just from that.  
  
Jared doesn't seem to miss the fact that he's coming apart at the seams, and Jensen can hear his breathing get faster in response.  
  
"Good," Jared says. "That's good. God, you're so good for me. You could screw any kid at that school, but you just let 'em think you're a stuck-up little virgin, huh? Did you like feeling my come inside you today while you acted like the model student? I bet you had – what, a Mock U.N. meeting? French Club?"  
  
"Student council," Jensen mutters.  
  
Jared grins, small and flinty. "Even better. Acting like the perfect senior class president, bossing everyone around... And none of 'em had any idea you were sitting on a fuckin' buttplug, like you sit on my cock."  
  
Jensen makes a strangled noise, something between a whimper and a moan.  
  
"It felt like – you were with me," he says, the words tumbling out before he can really think them through. "All day. I couldn't forget."  
  
Jared shuts his eyes for a second, his hands flexing like he's struggling to stay in control. Jensen's only seen him like this a few times, and it never fails to push him even further towards the edge.  
  
"Turn over," Jared says evenly, opening his eyes again. There's a glint in them that makes Jensen's hole clench around his plug, warming him with the knowledge that he's going to have cock in there soon.  
  
He tries to move with a little dignity, but it's hard – he's so eager that he pretty much scrambles over onto his knees, fighting his bunched-up khakis a little lower and leaning against the car door. It gives him a clear – if tinted – view of the alleyway that stretches out and meets the street, and Jesus Christ, they're in  _public_. He's showing Jared his plugged-up asshole in a parked car in broad daylight.  
  
Instead of horrifying him, the realization just makes Jensen's cock twitch where it's bobbing between his stomach and the armrest.  
  
"Fuck," Jared mutters, suddenly sliding across the seat and crowding Jensen against the door.  
  
Two big hands grip the meat of Jensen's ass, pulling it open to really expose the smooth, flat base of his plug. It's clear plastic that sits pretty snugly between his ass cheeks, but he knows from glimpses in mirrors that it looks obscene. There's no other word for the nasty way it spears him open, holding his muscles wide until he's ready for more cock.  
  
"Look at that," Jared says, more like he's talking to himself than Jensen. He pushes on the plug, prodding it just enough that the tip nudges a little deeper into Jensen's insides.  
  
" _Jared_ ," he hisses, clenching around the plastic again as his hands move back to hold himself open.  
  
Their hands overlap, Jared's skin surprisingly warm under Jensen's fingers – and it's barely anything, but suddenly Jensen feels connected to him in a way he was craving all day long. It makes some of the desperate, crazy tension in his chest release, and he chokes out a heavy sigh that fogs up the window.  
  
It's a pretty short-lived moment of relief, because the next thing he knows Jared's tongue is rubbing right along the edge of the plug, right where it it's stretching his hole. It's just a little flicker of warm, wet heat – almost a tickle, but he's so sensitive it makes his cock strain again.  
  
"You're starting to lose some of it," Jared says, his voice breathy and muffled but burning all the way through Jensen's soul. "I can taste my come right here. Another few hours and you'd be dripping it."  
  
"Oh God." Jensen turns his face against the window a little more, the coolness of the glass barely enough to take the feverish heat out of his skin.  
  
"Would you like that?" Jared straightens up, the warmth of his chest suddenly looming close to Jensen's back. He slips a hand free from Jensen's and uses it to tap on the base of the plug, but he shifts the other one around, twining his fingers with Jensen's. "I could give you another load before I drop you off. Let you keep it in there, slipping out of your hole while you do your homework... while you're sitting through your family dinner."  
  
Each tap against Jensen's plug makes it move in his hole, echoing the tease he felt each time he shifted around at his desk. It's making him crazy, but when Jared says that he can see it clearly in his head – slowly dripping a load into his briefs as his dad passes him the meatloaf and asks about his school day. Blustering proudly over Jensen's accomplishments and how he's a shoo-in for valedictorian, not knowing his son's a total cockslut. He could never maintain that perfect GPA if he didn't have this kind of release, but that's his little secret. His and Jared's.  
  
"Please," he huffs, squeezing Jared's hand and arching his back without even really realizing it. "I want it – I need your cock again. I can take more, Jared, you know I can."  
  
"I know," Jared says, the fondness in his voice warming Jensen so much that he can't even feel disappointed when Jared lets go of his hand.  
  
He shuts his eyes as Jared unzips his own slacks, the noise loud in the otherwise silent car. Jensen's whole world narrows to the rustle of fabric as Jared moves, his head swimming with the promise that he's finally going to get fucked.  
  
There's a quiet snap of elastic, a pause, and then Jensen feels the warm head of Jared's cock nudge against the small of his back. The weight of it dragging stiffly against Jensen's skin, a little glow of pride rising in his chest at the realization that he made Jared that hard.  
  
"Put it in," he breathes. "Please, come on—"  
  
Jared gives a little gusty laugh that tickles the hairs on the back of Jensen's neck.  
  
"Don't worry, you're gonna get fucked. First things first."  
  
Jensen barely even feels the weird sensation of his plug sliding out. The knot of it stretches his hole wider than the base, pushing those primed muscles open a little more, but right then it just feels like good. He's fucking  _hungry_  for cock, and once his plug is out he can smell the musky, salty scent of that load Jared left in him earlier.  
  
Before it can start to drip – there's no way Jensen can tighten up enough to hold it in, not right then – Jared's cock pushes up against his hole.  
  
It's the only cock Jensen's ever taken, not counting a few dildos Jared's fucked him with, and he can't imagine taking another. He knows the shape of it intimately, knows every thick vein and ridge because he's traced them with his tongue and fingers a million times. He started out just suckling on the thick, slightly pointy head of it when Jared first taught him how to give a blowjob, and these days he's able to take it all the way to the pit of his throat.  
  
It's familiar to him in a bizarre, dirty way, and when it finally pops past the ring of muscle, he feels complete in a way that defies words.  
  
"God, yeah," he groans, squeezing around it eagerly. "I want – I want it deep."  
  
Jared pushes in steadily, gripping Jensen's hips and holding him there. He can feel from the tightness of Jared's grip that he's fighting back the urge to just fuck Jensen's brains out, but he goes slowly enough that Jensen can savor every last inch.  
  
When Jared's finally in – all the way in, his smooth, tight balls pressing right where the base of Jensen's plug had been – he pulls Jensen against his chest and stays like that.  
  
It's almost too much. He's stuffed with cock, the tip of it so deep it doesn't even seem possible. It's exactly what Jensen was craving all day, what the plug was teasing him for every time he sat down, and for a dangerous second he thinks he might actually just come right then.  
  
"Fuck," he whispers.  
  
His muscles ripple around Jared's cock, squeezing and pulling and relishing it. Jared inside of him. Jared fucking him with his last load of come for lube. Jared breaking him down and building him up like only Jared can.  
  
"That's it," Jared says, grinding his hips there and holding Jensen steady, forcing him to feel how full and broken open and invaded he is. "Feel better? Is that what you needed?"  
  
Jensen can only nod, his hands dropping away from his ass so he can grip the car door for support. Jared's chest is a solid weight behind him, his body heat seeping through their layers of clothing, and there's no room in his senses for anything else. He's totally overwhelmed, totally owned, and it's perfect.  
  
"Yeah," he finally sighs, and when Jared rubs his face against the side of his neck, he can feel his smile.  
  
Jared's strokes start out careful – just incremental rolls of his hips that nudge his cock back and forth, slowly drilling it into that deep place inside Jensen. By the time he works up to real thrusts, the kind that make his balls slap lightly against Jensen's ass cheeks, Jensen's limbs are already tingling with the crazy, inescapable kind of arousal that only Jared can make him feel. There's no way he's going to last, even if Jared ignores his cock like he did last time.  
  
"God, that's good," Jared breathes, slipping one hand up under Jensen's sweater. Fingertips skim over his skin, finding one of his stiff, sore nipples and giving it a knowing pinch.  
  
Jensen groans, his cock throbbing helplessly.  
  
He never thought twice about his nipples before he started messing around with Jared, but that was one of a thousand other things Jared knew about Jensen's body before Jensen did. He loves playing with them, and it took about five minutes for Jensen to realize that he loves Jared playing with them, too. When they have enough time for it, he'll spend hours doing exactly that, just watching Jensen unravel. Sucking them. Pinching them. Catching them in clamps that make them throb in time with Jensen's pulse, and then messing with the clamps.  
  
They're always pink and tender now, and Jared's big fingers have that one throbbing and aching before Jensen can take a deep breath.  
  
"You're so greedy," Jared hisses, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Jensen's chest. It's a different rhythm than the thrusts of his cock, and the tangle of sensations has Jensen's head spinning. "Such a little slut for me. Bet you'd love me to suck on these, huh?"  
  
"God, yeah," he babbles, arching against Jared's hand. "I love when you – suck 'em—"  
  
"Not right now," Jared says, somehow sounding firm and decisive even when he's panting against Jensen's throat. "Later, if you're good."  
  
He slips his hand over so he can pluck at the other one, catching it in little tugs that make Jensen's nerves melt and the tension in his belly swoop sharply.  
  
"Jared," he gasps, gripping that thick forearm where it's disappearing under his sweater so he doesn't grab his own dick. "I'm – I'm gonna come, I can't—"  
  
"Yeah," Jared murmurs against his ear, his other hand moving around and catching Jensen's cock. It's a powerful grip, and the shock of sensation on his neglected dick just pushes Jensen even closer to the edge. "It's okay – go ahead and come for me. I think you've waited long enough."  
  
His strokes pick up speed suddenly, landing fast and hard, and Jensen's whole body gives over to it. His balls draw up, his eyes squeeze shut, and the load he's been saving all day shoots out across the car door, pulsing in time to the repeated refrain in his head –  _I did it, I did it, I did it._  
  
For long, liquidy minutes he's barely aware of his surroundings. There's nothing but Jared's cock pumping into his ass and Jared's hands playing over the places he's most sensitive, coaxing and soothing as Jensen flies apart.  
  
The first thing that comes back to him is the low, rough sound of Jared's breaths against his ear – the kind that mean he's on the verge of coming, too. Jensen's whole body gives another desperate throb when he realizes he's going to get a fresh load of Jared's come, his cock dripping one last gush.  
  
"You gonna keep this for me?" Jared demands, dropping Jensen's cock and reaching for his jaw. He tilts Jensen's face so he can nuzzle the side of it, his lips dragging in cushy, warm kisses against Jensen's cheek. "You want two loads plugged up in that sweet little ass?"  
  
Jensen turns his face against Jared's mindlessly, free-falling through the afterglow of that orgasm without a thought beyond Jared and how badly he wants that. Two loads, Jesus,  _yes._  
  
"Please," he mumbles, panting against Jared's mouth. "Please, come on – I want it so much—"  
  
Jared catches Jensen's bottom lip with his teeth and pushes his cock in deep, each spurt of come landing right up where Jensen had been craving it. Right where he likes it best.  
  
"Fuck," Jared snarls, pressing in so tightly that Jensen can feel the faint pulse of Jared's balls where they're pressed against his ass. "So good, Jensen, such a good boy – so fuckin' good."  
  
When the tension finally drains out of Jared's muscles, they just sway together, faces touching lightly. Jensen blinks a few times, his breaths shaky but finally slowing down.  
  
"Wow," he says eventually, shifting just enough that he can meet Jared's gaze. "Hi."  
  
It's kind of crazy that Jensen can actually feel shy with Jared's cock still inside of him, but sometimes he just can't help it. The places Jared pushes him to, the stuff he makes him want and need – it's so intense he doesn't even know how to deal with it.  
  
Jared smiles slowly, the hand on Jensen's jaw tilting it so he can lean in for a kiss. It's a deep one, warm and wet, and Jensen sighs against Jared's cheek as he leans back for more. Jared takes his time with it, lazy and indulgent as he rolls his tongue against Jensen's, and when it finally ends it's like the last puzzle piece slotting into place.  
  
"Hi," Jared says, amused, his lips trailing up over Jensen's nose and over to one of his eyebrows. "You okay?"  
  
Jensen gives a breathless laugh, his chest moving under Jared's hand where it's still tucked under his sweater.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm awesome."  
  
Jared slides his hand down Jensen's chest and straightens his sweater, smoothing it over his stomach and then letting his hand linger there.  
  
"That's a lot of come you've got in there," he says, almost conversationally.  
  
Jensen's more or less shot his brains out through his cock, but that still makes a little shiver go through him. His ass tightens around Jared's cock, the feeling of it tucked up inside of him just as good as it was before he came.  
  
"Yeah," he says. "I can hold it, though. I want to."  
  
Jared rubs his hand there, leaning a little as he locates Jensen's plug. "We're gonna have to do this fast, so you don't drip it all out. Try to tighten up when I pull out, if you can."  
  
Jensen nods, tilting his ass up as Jared's cock slowly slips out and the cool, smooth plastic of his plug is suddenly pressing up inside. His muscles settle around it, the shape as familiar to them as Jared's cock, even if it's a little disappointing to lose the real thing.  
  
"Did I drip?" he says, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Nah." Jared presses on the base of the plug, like he's making sure it's in all the way, and rubs the curve of Jensen's ass warmly. "You've still got it all. But you did make a mess all over that door."  
  
"Oh, shit," Jensen mutters, looking down at the thick strings of come he sprayed over the armrest. He'd totally forgotten. "Uh, I can..."  
  
"Clean it up."  
  
It almost sounds like Jared's finishing his sentence, but there's a note in his voice that only Jensen could recognize – the one that means it's an order, not a suggestion.  
  
He glances back at Jared just to be sure, but there's no mistaking the tilt of his eyebrows and the little smirk lingering at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"It's an expensive car, Jensen," he says, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping up. "It deserves a little respect."  
  
Jensen catches his bottom lip between his teeth, his spent cock twitching like it might just flush hard again.  
  
He leans over immediately, the heat in his cheeks a familiar combination of embarrassment and pleasure, as he licks the thickest streak of come off the door. It's still warm, and even though it's his own load, he feels so claimed when he swallows it down that it might as well be Jared's.  
  
It's the load he waited hours and hours to lose because Jared told him to; the load that came from daydreaming through a whole school day about Jared's cock and fingers and mouth; the load that Jared fucked out of him because he was good. His ass totally belongs to Jared, right along with his virginity and his dignity, so in a way his come is basically Jared's, too.  
  
The thought makes him give a little moan as he runs his tongue over the plastic, catching every spatter and leaving only a faint sheen of spit in its wake.  
  
"There you go," Jared says, reaching around him to gently tuck Jensen's dick back into his briefs and pull his pants up around his hips. "Now you're really full of come."  
  
Jensen wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and collapses over in the seat, shooting Jared a look that's half amusement and half sheer, hot-eyed desire.  
  
"So, uh. You said I did good, right?" he says, zipping up his khakis and fastening his belt.  
  
"Yeah." Jared adjusts his tie and smooths his hair back behind his ears. He knocks one of his knees against Jensen's and smiles at him. "You were better than good, kiddo. You were amazing."  
  
"Well," says Jensen, lifting his eyebrows. "Didn't you say you'd suck on my tits later if I was good?"  
  
A slow, wide grin spreads across Jared's face. "Damn. You're insatiable, aren't you? You get worse every day. I think created a monster."  
  
Jensen shrugs and ducks his head, smiling. "My parents won't be home till six tonight. I mean, if you want—"  
  
"Yeah," Jared says, touching the side of Jensen's face. "I'm not done playing with you just yet."  
  
"You'll never be done playing with me," Jensen returns, leaning in so Jared can kiss him.  
  
"You might be right about that." Jared nips at Jensen's chin and looks at him appraisingly. "Think you can keep three loads in with your plug?"  
  
Jensen's eyelids go a little heavy, his stomach clenching with a fresh wave of heat. He's definitely going to get it up again soon. And probably once more after that.  
  
He smiles and tugs on Jared's tie. "Well, I was voted Most Likely to Succeed."  
  
Jared throws his head back and laughs, and right then – right then Jensen's pretty sure he already has.


End file.
